It has been suggested that a computer is a thermodynamic engine that sucks entropy out of data, turns that entropy into heat, and dumps the heat into the environment. The ability of prior art thermal management technology to get that waste heat out of semiconductor circuits and into the environment, at a reasonable cost, limits the density and clock speed of electronic systems.
A typical characteristic of heat transfer devices for electronic systems is that the atmosphere is the final heat sink of choice. Air cooling gives manufacturers access to the broadest market of applications. Another typical characteristic of heat transfer devices for electronics today is that the semiconductor chip thermally contacts a passive spreader or active thermal transport device, which conducts the heat from the chip to one of several types of fins. These fins convect heat to the atmosphere with natural or forced convection.
As the power to be dissipated from semiconductor devices increases with time, a problem arises: over time the thermal conductivity of the available materials becomes too low to conduct the heat from the semiconductor device to the fins with an acceptably low temperature drop. The thermal power density emerging from the semiconductor devices will be so high that copper, silver, or even gold based spreader technology will not be adequate.
One technology that has proven beneficial to this effort is the heat pipe. A heat pipe includes a sealed envelope that defines an internal chamber containing a capillary wick and a working fluid capable of having both a liquid phase and a vapor phase within a desired range of operating temperatures. When one portion of the chamber is exposed to relatively high temperature it functions as an evaporator section. The working fluid is vaporized in the evaporator section causing a slight pressure increase forcing the vapor to a relatively lower temperature section of the chamber, which functions as a condenser section. The vapor is condensed in the condenser section and returns through the capillary wick to the evaporator section by capillary pumping action. Because a heat pipe operates on the principle of phase changes rather than on the principles of conduction or convection, a heat pipe is theoretically capable of transferring heat at a much higher rate than conventional heat transfer systems. Consequently, heat pipes have been utilized to cool various types of high heat-producing apparatus, such as electronic equipment (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,778; 4,046,190; 4,058,299; 4,109,709; 4,116,266; 4,118,756; 4,186,796; 4,231,423; 4,274,479; 4,366,526; 4,503,483; 4,697,205; 4,777,561; 4,880,052; 4,912,548; 4,921,041; 4,931,905; 4,982,274; 5,219,020; 5,253,702; 5,268,812; 5,283,729; 5,331,510; 5,333,470; 5,349,237; 5,409,055; 5,880,524; 5,884,693; 5,890,371; 6,055,297; 6,076,595; and 6,148,906).
The flow of the vapor and the capillary flow of liquid within the system are both produced by pressure gradients that are created by the interaction between naturally-occurring pressure differentials within the heat pipe. These pressure gradients eliminate the need for external pumping of the system liquid. In addition, the existence of liquid and vapor in equilibrium, under vacuum conditions, results in higher thermal efficiencies. In order to increase the efficiency of heat pipes, various wicking structures have been developed in the prior art to promote liquid transfer between the condenser and evaporator sections as well as to enhance the thermal transfer performance between the wick and its surroundings. They have included longitudinally disposed parallel grooves and the random scoring of the internal pipe surface. In addition, the prior art also discloses the use of a wick structure which is fixedly attached to the internal pipe wall. The compositions and geometries of these wicks have included, a uniform fine wire mesh and sintered metals. Sintered metal wicks generally comprise a mixture of metal particles that have been heated to a temperature sufficient to cause fusing or welding of adjacent particles at their respective points of contact. The sintered metal powder then forms a porous structure with capillary characteristics. Although sintered wicks have demonstrated adequate heat transfer characteristics in the prior art, the minute metal-to-metal fused interfaces between particles tend to constrict thermal energy conduction through the wick. This has limited the usefulness of sintered wicks in the art.
Prior art devices, while adequate for their intended purpose, suffer from the common deficiency, in that they do not fully realize the optimum inherent heat transfer potential available from a given heat pipe. To date, no one has devised a wick structure for a heat pipe, which is sufficiently simple to produce, and yet provides optimum heat transfer characteristics for the heat pipe in which it is utilized.